


Hey?

by LaPetiteReveuse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Words to One Another, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteReveuse/pseuds/LaPetiteReveuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly waits her whole youth for her soulmate's first words to her to appear and when they do she cant be more disappointed. A simple 'hey' is all she gets and she's not sure how to work out exactly who that could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Its a first draft, there are probably mistakes

She remembered her sixteenth birthday, how she’d sat up will midnight watching the clock. The seconds seemed to have delayed briefly, and she’d wondered if it had been a broken clock or if time itself had slowed (which wouldn’t have surprised her; it was Purgatory after all). She sat under the covers of her bed with a flashlight and a book, trying to pretend she wasn’t watching the time to make it pass by quicker. _Maybe,_ she thought, _if it doesn’t know I’m watching it’ll speed up_. Gus was only in the next room, and with each creak that the house made, Waverly held her breath expecting to be caught. Though it was her birthday in less than ten minutes, it was still a school night and her bed time wasn’t a negotiable deal.

When the second hand ticked to the top of the clock face, Waverly; with her torch now between her teeth, scanned her arms, her hands, legs, torso in search for the tattoo. And sure enough baring on the right ankle was the smallest word in cursive writing ‘ _hey_ ’.

_Hey!?_

Waverly scowled at her ankle. That was it? She’d waited sixteen years for that? Chrissy, who was a few years older than her had gotten a full sentence that, though bizarre, was specific. She knew the instant she’d met Bobby that he _had_ to be her soulmate, there was no mistaking. Gus had gotten the four notes that her uncle Curtis had played in his piano when they first met. Hell, even Wynonna had more than a single syllable.

* * *

Each person Waverly passed became a potential soulmate. For a while it would fill her with delight when her crushes would walk down the hall at high school and say the word to her, _this is it_ , she’d think and every time she’d be wrong. Eventually it became as though she didn’t have the tattoo at all. There was no need for the clue when the clue put her in no better position than she’d started. She seemed to find it hard to believe that not many other people had the same tattoo as her.

* * *

By the last day of high school she’d given up any hope of meeting her soulmate there, and settled with the idea that perhaps the wide world would have been a better shot. She knew the person spoke English at least partially but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still have been over the other side of the globe. And the idea filled her with delight as she began imagining meeting some exotic boy on a far coast of India who would speak the word so delicately and she’d know instantly that he was the one.

She held onto these ideals even when she began a relationship with Champ Hardy whose first words to her hadn’t been _hey_ , but rather the more forward _sup, babe?_. The significant removal of the possibility of the relationship being any more that temporary was oddly appealing to Waverly. She was young, she could have fun and meaningless relationships if she so pleased. And the sex wasn’t bad, so that helped.

* * *

However, Waverly woke up one morning realized after years of this temporary relationship, it was becoming more serious that she’d have liked. With talk of Buenos Aires and the future. She realised in a moment that they were living together, something temporary relationships don’t do. And how Champ had somehow started pointing out more frequently that couples who aren’t soulmates are statistically proven to lead as happy lives as soulmates are. But she didn’t want a statistically proved happiness, she wanted _real_ happiness and that was something Champ wasn’t good at. She didn’t want someone to only remind her of how hot she was; she wanted someone to appreciate her in other ways. Someone to sit and talk to her about her interests, or at the very least listen without looking like a vegetarian stepping into a butchers’.

Waverly couldn’t quite explain the relief she felt after she broke up with Champ. Perhaps she’d seemed a little insensitive, but they both knew they weren’t the ones each other ended up with. Champ needed to find his _Shut up tool!_ and Waverly needed to find her _hey_.

* * *

It didn’t happen instantaneously. Rather it took a few years without Waverly really looking before she met her _hey_ and a following year before she realized that they were the _hey_ written on her ankle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit all over the place... i dont fully know where i'm going with this to be honest.  
> I know that the first words Nicole says to Waverly aren't 'hey', but for the purpose of this AU is it okay if i pretend they are?

“You remember Sonya from high school?” Waverly asked over the table to Wynonna who had her feet resting on the table twirling Peacemaker round her finger clumsily. Waverly tried to ignore the feet on the table. She looked back at her cereal as an attempt.

“Unfortunately.” Wynonna muttered.

“She’s getting married.” Waverly told her.

“Again? Does she think if she keeps buying a lottery ticket she’ll eventually win?”

“I think it’s sweet that she doesn’t care about the whole ‘soulmate’ thing.” Waverly tried, but Wynonna only scoffed.

“You would.” She said softly, “Perhaps Sonya _should_ care about the whole ‘solemate’ thing and she wouldn’t need to get married every week.”

“She’s only been married three times.”

“’Only.’” Wynonna repeated sarcastically and eyed the bottle of whiskey on the shelf. Waverly saw her do so, and rolled her eyes.

“I think we should go.”

“Where?” Wynonna asked absently not following the conversation at all.

“To the wedding?”

“What wed... Sonya’s?” Wynonna looked Waverly in the eye hoping to find a hint of indication that this is some form of joke. She finds none and narrows her eyes. “Why? We hate Sonya.”

“Because other than me, you don’t talk to anyone here.”  Waverly explains, trying to be delicate by speaking in a higher pitch and slower, but failing.

“I speak to Dolls.” Wynonna says indignantly.

“You _work_ with Dolls. That’s different.”

Wynonna tried for some sort of return, but nothing comes so she quickly sticks her tongue out before then getting the whiskey bottle and taking a large gulp.

“Aren’t you in a rush to find your soulmate too?” Waverly asks and can feel the judgement permeating off of Wynonna as she coughs and splutters. Waverly can’t decide if the coughing was from the whiskey or the question, but she settles of the conclusion its somewhere in between both.

“I have as much interest in finding my soulmate as Nedley has of going on those diets everyone keeps suggesting.” Wynonna remarks.

When the sisters had been younger, still with another older sister and a father, they used to sit and imagine how their soulmate would have been. Waverly always detailed about a gentleman caller who’d buy her flowers and love to read as she did. Wynonna’s dream, unsurprisingly, wore a lot more leather. She envisioned a biker without responsibilities who’d have whisked her away with him. As they grew older, they imagined less and less about their soulmates, until the two had settled into a new routine of teasing the other rather than feeding their fantasies.

* * *

 

Waverly didn’t mind the earlier shifts before the bar opened. She quite liked being able to play _her_ music loud through the speakers, and she liked being able to get on with a job without having some trying to help, but get in the way. What would have made the shift even better however, is if the beer pumps didn’t have a tendency to explode and leak.

She stood a few moments after managing to flip the pump up, her front soaking and already making her feel sticky. Of course this had to happen to her, not long before her shift and her tshirt is clinging to her chest.

Defeated she stands there for a few moments contemplating running upstairs to change, or continue the shift

“Hey.” She hears from the doorway and looks up to see a woman stood in the doorway. “I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet tshirt competitions.” She smiles at Waverly from where she’s stood, and Waverly can do nothing except laugh with her.

It had never occurred to Waverly at the time any possibility that her soulmate could have been stood in front of her. The fact that her soulmate could have been a women was something she had considered only once as a child when Fish in her class’s soulmate had turned out to me a boy and had surprised most of the town. Waverly had dismissed the possibility; she was straight as they came.

Previously, Waverly had tried to make her first words to anyone obscure. The stranger the better, that way, even if she were never to know who her soulmate were they would be certain. Sometimes she even spoke to people in Latin the first time she met them, something that Dolls had been oddly impressed by.

Her recent mishap however had caused the rational part of her brain to short circuit, and all unique first words vanished. Instead she just said “Yeah...” And continued laughing.

* * *

Growing up Nicole’s soulmate tattoo’s vagueness had only bothered her mother. A woman who had been eager to scout out her daughter’s soulmate the moment the tattoo had appeared at the underneath of Nicole’s arm reading a boring 'Yeah'. Her _mother_ had been the one to wait for midnight, while Nicole has slept peacefully only to be woken by her mother’s not-so-subtle attempts to lift her arms and turn her head to find the word. Upon seeing it she’d deflated.

“Oh, Nicole, I’m so sorry.” Her mother had said stroking Nicole’s red hair to comfort her. Only, Nicole needed no comfort. She read the word and simply shrugged. It made no difference to her. She hadn’t liked the whole idea of the tattoos anyway, it made the whole idea of soulmates seem cheap to her. She liked the spontaneity, the uncertainty, the butterflies in the stomach.

Her friends had all been eager to see her tattoo when she went to school the following week. As eager as they had been to show their own on their birthdays. Yet Nicole had been so blasé about her’s that the fun seemed to have been taken from it. She’d simply lifted her arm to show people, and then put it back down.

It had bothered her mother when she would invite her friends and their sons round and immediately the first words would be wrong to one another. She’d frown so much that over the year a permanent crease had formed between her brows.

In Nicole’s senior year, after realising the reason she’d had so little interest in the sons of her mother’s friends had actually been because she had no interest in men at all, she’d panicked about telling her mother. How she’d been so looking forward to having grandchildren and how her father had looked forward to having a son-in-law.

She’d broken the news when wandering in drunk one night, another thing her mother disapproved of. She’d maundered into their sitting room and slumped into one of their big chairs.

“Guess what?” She’d said, giggling. Though her parents enjoyed seeing a side to their daughter that was having fun and enjoying herself, they reminded themselves that she _was_ still greatly intoxicated. They just hoped her hangover the following morning would have been a punishment enough without them having to think up another one. They were never much good at that.

“What, sweetie?” Her dad had asked hands on hips.

“I’m like girls.” She’d giggled momentarily then panicked, “But shhhhhhhh, you can’t tell my parents.” She’d slurred.

Her parents could only laugh, relieved. That this was the secret she’d been keeping, the thing that they could tell had been weighing on her mind.

“We won’t.” Her mom has laughed and Nicole had nodded before dropping to sleep in the chair.

Her parents didn’t let on for a month that they knew her secret. They tried to weight for her to tell them on her own, in a sober state of mind. But she never did. Her mother simply switched to inviting the daughters of her friends round, though out queer daughters in their town were few and scarce. Nicole didn’t notice the switch; she’d stopped paying attention to who her mother invited round a long time ago. Then one afternoon whilst sitting round the table her mother had let on she knew, by mentioning that she’d seen a beautiful girl in their local deli who she’d gotten the number off for Nicole.

Nicole’s cheeks burned the red of her hair as she stared down into her plate. “G...girl?” She’s stammered out.

Her father had laughed to himself, “Well dammit. Now she knows we know.” He chuckled.

“Well I couldn’t help it.” He mother laughed back and soon her parents were short of breath from laughing so much while Nicole awkwardly tried to make sense of it all.

“You don’t mind?” She spoke timidly.

“Of course not!” He father said.

“I’m relieved.” Her mother told her.

Nicole felt a weight lifted off of her. Though her mother’s matchmaking was still greatly annoying, she credited her for her willing to listen at least. And though she still didn’t care about finding her soulmate right away, she was more willing to cooperate to humour her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how much i smiled when i received all of the Kudos etc. Honestly, i was beaming for days. Thank you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i havent uploaded a chapter of this for a while. Truth be told i've been majorly busy, and also lost where it was going a little. I THINK i have a plan, but i guess we will see. For now the two of them are being oblivious dorks about the whole thing.

It's a slow shift; the kind of slow shift that Waverly enjoys because she is able to entertain herself with a book behind the bar and be paid for doing so. Today's is 1984 which she is three chapters in before she catches a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of her eye. She looks up and smiles warmly to Nicole who is approaching the bar. It's been months since they first met, and this had been the fifth month in a row that Nicole had 'dropped in' on her day off. Waverly knew it was too regular for it to be a casual 'drop in', but she didn't question it, she enjoyed it too much. 

"What's the special today?" Nicole asked pulling up a stool to face Waverly who's smile at this point was just an automatic reaction to Nicole's presence. 

It was routine that each time Nicole came by she would ask for a special that Waverly would make up on the spot and serve. Nicole was fairly sure she'd tried at least some of everything they served behind the bar, and often in cocktails that tasted horrific. Waverly often threw together combinations she knew taste awful, but did so anyway to see how much Nicole could stomach before she refused. 

"Victory Gin." Waverly smiled earning a knowing smirk from Nicole. 

"Reading Orwell, are we?" Waverly didn't respond she merely turn eyeing the content of the bar. "So what does a 'Victory Gin' contain? Or do I get let off easy with just straight gin today?" 

Waverly took the cheap gin from the shelf and placed it on the side. "Of course not. We have to honour tradition and make it a little... extra."

"Does extra mean it's going to make me regret playing?" Nicole shot back. 

Waverly turned back to Nicole now with a full scotch glass which questionable liquids in and a cherry floating on the top. "Undoubtedly." She said with a smile. 

Nicole picks up the glass eyeing its contents and trying to make out the colours. She mixes it a little and then after a deep breath takes a swig from the glass. The taste, as far as Waverly's special's go, isn't too bad. She can hold it down, so it's doing rather well. She sees Waverly watching her, waiting for the grimace, but Nicole, keeping eye contact takes another sip. 

"Go on then," Nicole begins, "What was in it?"

"You tell me." Waverly offers with a smirk. 

"Gin... pineapple juice... peach schnapps... and... energy drink?" Nicole guessed. 

"You missed out lime cordial, but yes."

"What's my prize?" Nicole offers, leaning over the bar. 

Waverly takes a moment to admire Nicole who's unknowingly leaning in the wet patch on the bar. Waverly is about to reply but something catches her tongue and she has to take longer to think of words to say. 

"Your prize is...," She begins but wishes to prolong this moment of Nicole staring at her with gleaming eyes of expectation for just a little longer. "...a free pint." She finishes, lamely as she takes a glass and beings pouring one. Nicole leans back again once she has her answer. 

There was a small part of Nicole that didn't quite wish to believe Waverly when she'd said she was straight. She'd respected the answer but each time she caught Waverly watching her the way she did, and smiling at her that Nicole couldn't ignore the way her own heart flipped. She was poised on each word Waverly said and shamelessly looked forward to these days off when she could count on Waverly's slow shift to allow her full attention to be given to herself. But there was nothing more to it. It was just friendship, and Nicole respected that. Still, getting drunk at six o'clock each week off revolting alcohol because of a game was perhaps not doing her liver, nor her mental state much good. 

Once Waverly returned with the pint, she leant on the bar by Nicole and simply enjoyed the quiet that settled between them as Nicole took a sip of her drink and Waverly pulled out her book. 

* * *

Waverly stopped noticing when people said that single word that was etched into her skin. She theorised that the universe would make it somehow easier for her, and she'd know her soulmate appeared in her life. She also theorised that the feeling would be somewhat similar to the way she felt when spending time around Nicole. Unfortunately, the were no guys she knew who made her feel the same comfort. Sure there was Dolls, Wynonna's friend who she spent a reasonable amount of time around and who she felt comfortable with, but it felt more like a fatherly comfort than anything resembling relationship comfort. Truth be it, she was sort of glad she hadn't. Purgatory wasn't somewhere Waverly planned on finding herself for more than a few years more. Once she could count on Wynonna being fine without her, Waverly hoped she's be finding her way out too. 

But then there was Nicole. Who Waverly couldn't imagine saying goodbye to in the next few years. Who she couldn't imagine anyone replacing. 

* * *

Wynonna watched from the other side of the bar as she sat working on a case file from Dolls with a bottle of Whiskey to overlook the process. Even without her haze of alcohol intoxicating the brain, Wynonna picked up on the way Nicole beamed in Waverly's presence and visa versa. She just hoped that they'd be able to pull their heads out of their own asses to work it out. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya's wedding had been a disaster of monumental proportion. And Wynonna enjoyed every goddammed last minute of it. Right from her first glass of Prosecco to the last glass of rum she drank under the top table to hide from some high school acquaintance she had no desire to remeet. She listened as the bride argued with the groom's brother over telling the groom that they'd slept together just a week prior to Sonya standing in from of god and promising (for the fourth time) that this was the man for her. Wynonna liked that Sonya was trying to spite the universe by ignoring her soulmate mark and marrying any goddammed fool, but she did feel that slowing down a bit might be a good idea. Sonya was bearly out of marriage number three before she had a band on her finger and arranging cake flavours for the next (apparently she got a deal this time). Having jumped into bed with the best man a week  _before_ the wedding seemed like she was just rushing by now. Wynonna messaged Waverly under the table. 

 **Wynonna** **(11.32pm** ): bride alrdy jumping into bed w/ bestman

 **Waves (11.34pm):** damn

 **Wynonna (11.34pm)** : u o me $5. where r u so i can collect?

 **Waves (11.35pm):** table 4

Wynonna crawled her way across the floor till someone fell over her causing them to spill their drink all over the both of them. 

"My my, seems you have surely swept me off of my feet. I would offer you a drink but it appears it is already seeping through your shirt." The voice came from beside Wynonna as she tried to avoid her shirt from sticking to her skin. She paused, pulling up her pant leg in order to reveal the soulmate mark which bore the words that had just been spoken to her. 

"Well, how bout I return the favour and buy  _you_ a drink instead?" Wynonna says then looking at the man properly. He stood tall and proud with on hand holding his hat over his chest and the other extended out for her to take. He wore a lot less leather than Wynonna had hoped her soulmate would, and he didn't seem like the kind of 'heartthrob' she had envisioned. He looked sort of like how she expected a dad to look with his thick moustache and overly chivalrous attitude. Yet when he smiled, as he was doing right now his eyes gleamed letting show a child's personality. Wynonna wasn't sure what the universe had her in for, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready.  _He_ , however, must have picked up on the fact she had spoken his soulmate's works and was currently holding his arm out like a gentleman for her to take. She wasn't used to chivalrousness. She was used to drunken rudeness and having to be rather forceful in order to get what she wanted. 

* * *

Waverly looked up across the crowd to try and spot Wynonna but saw nothing. Someone sat down next to Waverly but she didn't look up. She didn't fancy another conversation with Ms Berkensaw who Waverly had been placed next to all evening and had spoken of nothing except her cats and misplaced trust in the mail service. 

"Looking for someone?" A voice of which definitely did  _not_ belong to Ms Berkensaw spoke. Waverly snapped out of her search for her sister and instead her eyes fell upon Nicole sat next to her. 

Waverly had to double glance. She'd seen Nicole out of uniform before, many times. But never had she been quite so lucky to have seen Nicole in  _evening wear_. The purple dress fitted Nicole perfectly allowing Waverly's eyes to roam for a little too long over her friend's body. She looked up again seeing Nicole smile at Waverly's sudden mutism. 

"W...w...," Waverly tried and then shook her head, along with the thoughts inside her head and focused. "Wynonna. She said she'd come meet me, but she..." Waverly looks once more into the crowd now spying her sister being carted off to the bar by a stranger.  "...she is instead heading to the bar." Waverly finished causing Nicole to look up to. 

"He doesn't seem like Wynonna's type." Nicole points out but the comment gets lost as she glances back at Waverly who seemed starstruck. "Are you okay?" Nicole asks innocently. 

"Yeah. Just... warm." Waverly states and she isn't lying, she is a fraction to warm, but not enough to cause her thoughts to melt into a puddle as they are doing. 

"Come on." Nicole offers leading them both outside where the smokers are stood in their social circle. Waverly coughs the smoke away as Nicole leads her into the garden further from the smoke and from the hastle of the party. They sit on a bench overlooking the party that goes on inside, but out of sight in the darkness of the garden. There are candles lining the paths of the garden and along the walls. It's peaceful and open. Waverly takes a deep breath, allowing the feeling to wash over her entirely. 

"Better?" Nicole asks watching Waverly intently in the poor light. 

Waverly nods and takes it all in, trying to fathom quite what's causing her heart's beat to skyrocket. Both her and Nicole sit, no words being said between them as both of them are thinking a mile a minute. 

Nicole takes Waverly's hand in her own still looking at the party. She senses as Waverly jumps at the contact. "You okay?"

"Yeah... just cold." Waverly lies. Nicole cups her hands in front of her mouth and blows into them for a while before taking Waverly's hand again. It's warmer this time, and Waverly doesn't flinch. She interlaces her own fingers with Nicoles and settles into it. It's just small contact between them but it ignites all of their senses. 

Waverly feels goosebumps rise on her arms but tells herself it's the breeze that flows past them. She shivers from the cold on her skin as it contrasts with the warmth in her chest. Nicole notices. 

"Do you want to go back i--" She doesn't finish her proposition before Waverly is interrupting frantically with her response. 

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." 

Nicole smiles and puts an arm around Waverly to try and keep her as warm as their dresses will allow. 

"Have you even thought about cheating your soulmark?" Waverly asks and wishes to snatch it back as quickly as she can, "I mean... Sonya... and... she does." Waverly tries. 

"I don't think Sonya is a good representation for a good idea." Nicole jokes, "But sometimes." It isn't sometimes. It's all the time. And it's always about Waverly. When Nicole was younger she thought she could just wait till she met her soulmate in order to have a relationship. Once the disappointingly vague word had made its way to her skin she realised there was no hope for her to know how long to wait. She guessed her soulmate would have had an obvious sentence. Her soulmark was 'yeah', right? That had to mean there was a question etched into the skin of her soulmate out there. She never fell for anyone when she was younger, she had her firsts because her friend and her made a pact to get them out of the way to avoid nervousness later on. Waverly was the first she fell for though. And she questioned that if a friendship with Waverly felt like this, how could a soulmate possibly top it. 

"Do you?" Nicole questions in return and Waverly takes longer to think about it.

"I had a relationship with Champ but we both knew it wasn't forever. And... I mean what if we meet someone and... fall for them... but they're not out soulmate? Isn't that just tempting heartache?" Waverly offers. 

"If it feels right then the universe can go fuck itself. Perhaps the soulmarks aren't as straight forward as we assume." 

Waverly thinks about it, she thinks how long she'd been waiting for her soulmate to reveal themselves to her. How she's been waiting for that one 'hey' that felt like fireworks. And then she looks to Nicole who is still waiting for her response and decided she was done waiting. 

Instead, she takes her hand from Nicole's and places it under Nicole's chin gently and leans forward. Nicole mind catches up with her later. The moment that Waverly's lips meet hers her entire thought process is stunned with the feeling that was undeniably magical. She decides the universe can definitely go and fuck itself. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the wedding. There were rumours that Sonya had already gotten pregnant and that she wasn't sure who the father would be. The Earp sisters couldn't care less about this though. With Waverly and Nicole being constantly distracted by one another and learning how to navigate the whole relationship there was hardly time for idle gossip in the town, especially considering what wasn't about Sonya was in fact about them. It was a known fact that Nicole was gay, she barely tried to hide it with all the rainbow badges and t-shirts with what she considered hilarious slogans (the rest of the town found them more uncomfortable). The fact that their very own Waverly Earp was in a relationship with a woman was a scandal however. 

Even Wynonna seemed distracted with her new relationship, something even she found uncomfortable about. She'd never actually had feelings towards any guy before and she made it clear that the whole romantic thing made her want to throw up, and yet here she sat texting Doc whenever she wasn't with him. 

"You really like him, huh?" Waverly says finding her sister's infatuation adorable. 

"He's really sweet, but not too much, and a really good lay." Wynonna jokes looking up and at nothing as if to remind herself. Waverly shudders the thought off. "Yes, I like him, it's horrible." Wynonna finishes and takes her phone with her as she wanders off. 

* * *

How they all; Wynonna, Waverly, Doc, Dolls and Nicole, found themselves sitting in the Earp front room comfortably enjoying the night in was a mystery to them all. Nothing had been arranged, they'd actually planned to go out on their own plans, yet the plans escaped them and instead they sit in one another's company in peace. Nicole and Waverly curled up together in one of the chairs, Dolls, Doc and Wynonna sat on the other each with a drink in their hand and a few (Wynonna) past their limit. 

"So, Doc," Wynonna begins, "found your soulmate yet?" 

"I don't believe in all of that." He replied looking at Nicole and Waverly sat together. 

"What even  _is_ your soulmark?" Waverly asks. 

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard you mention it," Nicole adds. 

Dolls sighs pulling his shirt up at the back to reveal the words "Paper or plastic?". 

"That's unfortunately vague," Doc states reading the words to which Nicole and Wavery both laugh knowingly. Doc pulls a confused expression to the both of them not finding humour in what he'd just said. 

"Mine's 'Hey'," says Waverly bitterly. 

"Try having 'yeah'," Nicole adds and the two girls joke together having shared similar experiences of worry and hope each time these words had been said to them never knowing if this had been the one for them. 

"Wait, what was your first conversation?" Wynonna asks eyeing the two of them. 

They pause their laughter in order to question themselves for a while. "Something about a wet t-shirt competition," Waverly says in full confidence, Nicole nodding. 

Wynonna waits a few seconds before continuing. "You didn't say 'hey' first?" 

Nicole thinks, "Maybe, I  _could_ have done. But why would Waverly have sa--" she stops. 

"Wait..." Waverly then says as she follows what's happening and begins to question her memory of the situation too. "You questioned about the wet t-shirt  _after_ you said hey." 

"And you must have responded with yeah." 

The rest of the room just watched a realisation swept over the two of their faces. Wynonna thanking the heavens that they finally pieced it together by themselves, even if it did require a bit more prompt than it should have done. 

* * *

Nicole and Waverly remained together for as long as is expected of soulmates; eternity. 

As children they'd cursed their soulmarks, they'd wished for more than what they had been given on their birthdays and felt as though they had been somehow cheated. In adulthood, the very words etched into their skin were repeated by their partner daily. From Nicole asking mundane questions with which Waverly would answer 'yeah', to each time they saw one another and Nicole would greet her with 'hey'. Each time they would be reminded that they were made for one another and would beam with pride. They found themselves lucky as the years went on to know that their soulmarks were not only the first words to one another but words spoken every day for the rest of their lives. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while to finally get finished but i hope you enjoyed it. If you wanna add anything just comment at the bottom, even if its to say hello, or find me on Tumblr: packetofjambagels
> 
> Stay marvellous x

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more... depends on whether i like what i write


End file.
